So I guess it's goodbye (please call me back when we're sober)
by Asuka Tanku
Summary: Dans un autre univers, ils se seraient mariés. Ou peut-être jamais rencontré - elle n'arrive pas à décider si ça aurait été mieux ou pas. Elle ne sait plus grand-chose de toute façon, sauf que son cœur lui fait mal et qu'elle a envie de vomir. "I don't hate you boy, I just want to save you while there's still something left to save". Elle ne le hait pas mais c'est tout comme. MCU.


Heeeeey~ Après le fandom de FMA, me voilà pour un cadeau (empoisonné) de St-Valentin pour le fandom Marvel ! Youpi ! Cette fic n'est _pas_ dans l'univers de mes autres OS sur Avengers au passage (de toute façon, je l'ai mise dans Iron-Man).

Sinon, petite note un peu sérieuse : Je n'ai jamais vécu de relation aussi malsaine que celle que je dépeins ici. Si c'est votre cas et que vous ne me trouvez pas réaliste, je m'en excuse, parce que je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir exactement comme pouvait se passer une relation abusive, j'ai juste pu voir les dégâts que ça faisait sur mon père, et seulement de loin.

Dans tous les cas, cette histoire me trottait dans la tête et n'est pas censée être regardée de manière réaliste.

De même, je n'ai voulu faire de bashing ni sur Tony, ni sur Pepper. Je les adore tous les deux (même s'il faut avouer que Tony est un petit con)

**Warning : Relation abusive **;** Alcoolisme** ; **Abus de médicaments** ;** Anxiété** ; **Cheating** ; **Pre-Iron-Man 3** que j'ai toujours pas vu ; **Post-Avengers** ; Relation **het'** ; Hints of** femslash** vers la fin ; **Crise de panique **; **Rupture**

**Titre : **Un mélange de deux titres de chansons en fait. So I guess this is goodbye (Donc je suppose que c'est un adieu) de I am Ghost et Call me when you're sober (Rappelle-moi quand t'es sobre) d'Evanescence.

**Univers** : MCU, même si comme précisé plus haut, je n'ai pas vu Iron Man 3.

**Playlists : **Lost Cause by Imagine Dragon ; Just Tonight (les deux versions) & Make me wanna die by The pretty reckless ; Casual Affair by Panic at the disco! ; Under by Alex Hepburn ; Chalk Outline, I hate everything about you, Over and Over, Happiness et Never too late by Three Days Grace ; Would it matter by Skillet ; Savior & This is letting go by Rise Against ; I'm the Rehab you're the Drugs by D.R.U.G.S

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_So I guess it's goodbye (please call me back when we're sober)_

Elle n'était pas assez. Bien sûr que non, qui aurait pu croire une seule seconde – _connasse_ – que Pepper Potts pouvait maintenir en place le tristement célèbre Tony Stark – _dépravé_ – et, mieux même, le réparer – _salope. Abruti. Pute. Alcoolique. _**_Des fois, j'aimerais que tu crèves._**

C'était voué à l'échec et elle ne sait pas trop quand elle a commencé à espérer pouvoir être plus pour lui. Oh, il l'aime ça c'est sûr. Mais Tony ne sait pas comment aimer – et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui montrer. Sauf que les câlins dans le canapé, le sexe à toute heure du jour, les baisers dans le cou, les 'je t'aime » soufflés dans l'oreille, il y a un moment où ça ne suffit plus.

C'est beau et ça fait du bien, mais elle voulait simplement qu'il se souvienne de la date de son anniversaire – ou de son unique allergie. _Fils de pute._ Elle sort de son sac à main la petite boite de pilules blanches et l'observe un court instant. Il y en a cent soixante-quatre – elle a compté, dans un moment de solitude, en attendant que Tony – Iron man – lui revienne sain et sauf. Quand il est rentré, le visage en sang, traînant la jambe gauche et des yeux un peu trop brillants, elle en a avalé quatre.

Trois de plus que sa prescription, mais quand on vit avec Tony Stark, ça devient presque nécessaire, les calmants.

Elle en avale un et se sent presque immédiatement mieux. Dans sa tête, elle sait qu'il y a un problème – un médicament ne peut pas agir aussi vite sur son organisme après tout, il faudrait bien quelques heures. Mais elle est presque euphorique de ressentir un vent de calme dans sa tête – plus de migraines, de boule dans la gorge, d'envie de pleurer ou de casser le mobilier, juste le _vide_.

Elle entre dans la penthouse. JARVIS lui souhaite le bonjour, poliment. Ça veut dire que Tony n'a pas ramené de conquêtes aujourd'hui.

Il ne la trompe pas, pas vraiment. Techniquement, il a donné « l'autorisation » à Pepper de coucher avec d'autres mecs – si ce sont des filles, Tony a demandé à être présent, parce que c'est _excitant_ deux filles ensembles.

Pepper retient son haut-le-cœur et avance dans la pièce qu'elle a déserté depuis quoi – presque une semaine maintenant. Elle devait travailler pour un projet de l'entreprise et Tony était – était Tony. Le salon est nickel, brille presque. Il est vide aussi – normal, Tony n'y vient que lorsqu'il y a des invités. Le soleil illumine le parquet lisse et éclaire la porte de la chambre. _Leur_ chambre en théorie, mais Pepper ne sait plus trop à quoi s'en tenir quand tant d'autres femmes qu'elle dorment dans ces draps.

Tony dort. La salle est plongée dans un noir complet. En avançant, elle bute sur une bouteille de verre qui va rouler sous le lit. Elle murmure à JARVIS de retirer doucement les volets. Tony gémit et se retourne encore et encore et encore dans le lit trop grand pour une seule personne. Pepper hésite, écoute ses sanglots étouffés par la couverture trempée de sueur. Elle ferme les yeux, inspire un grand coup (_une autre pilule ne peut pas lui faire de mal n'est-ce pas?_) puis enlève ses chaussures et se couche aux côtés de Tony. C'est humide et froid, désagréable. Son chemisier est vite mouillé et elle le retire lentement, avec son soutien-gorge. Elle prend le corps tremblant de son – son quoi ? Petit ami ? Amoureux ? Fiancé ? _Petite idiote._ - et le serre contre elle malgré son inconfort. Il cligne des yeux, se réveille lentement. Sa main agrippe le bras de Pepper et elle grimace. L'autre attrape ses cheveux et la force à baisser la tête, écrase leurs deux bouches ensembles. Ça n'a rien d'agréable – trop de violence, de dents, de frustration et de moiteur. Mais elle le laisse faire parce qu'il en a besoin.

Il l'embrasse comme ça pendant quelques secondes – minutes ? - et se relève d'un coup pour vomir sur la moquette. Elle essuie sa bouche, s'empêche de le suivre – elle est la bouée de leur couple, elle doit faire attention à ne pas devenir l'ancre. Elle lui tapote l'épaule maladroitement, propose d'aller chercher un verre d'eau.

Il grogne et réclame un Irish Coffee pour éloigner le goût amer. JARVIS obtempère immédiatement – parce que tout IA qu'il soit, il ne peut pas désobéir à son créateur. De toute façon, il ne connaît sans doute pas le principe d'alcoolisme.

Elle ne lui propose pas de café simple. Elle ne lui parle pas des dégâts de l'alcool sur sa santé, ou du fait que boire n'arrêtera pas les cauchemars. Il se mettrait en colère, elle aussi, et ça finirait soit en coups et blessures, soit en sexe presque haineux sur la moquette. Après plusieurs mois de relation, elle a appris à se taire parce que Tony est déjà suffisamment désagréable quand il est de bonne humeur alors en colère...

_Ce n'est pas très sain,_ lui murmure une petite voix agaçante. Elle ressemble à celle de Bruce Banner, qui a quitté la tour quand les disputes entre Tony et Pepper ont commencé à l'énerver. Juste avant de partir, il a confié à Tony qu'il devrait arrêter, qu'ils se faisaient tous les deux du mal à essayer de faire fonctionner quelque chose de déjà détruit.

Tony était encore sobre à l'époque, à peu près, et il avait ri joyeusement. _Mais non Bruce ! Les disputes, ça prouve qu'on s'aime !_ Probablement parce qu'il est difficile de se disputer avec un coup d'un soir qu'on abandonne le lendemain sans un mot.

Elle se dirige vers la commode, ouvre le troisième tiroir pour retirer un nouveau chemisier puis se rappelle que vers la quatrième ou cinquième dispute la même semaine, toutes ses affaires ont été brûlées. Tony en a rachetées bien sûr, mais elle les a aspergées de son bar personnel pour se venger alors il a abandonné. Depuis, tous ses vêtements sont dans l'appartement qu'il lui a offert pour leur un mois.

Elle saisit un tee-shirt au hasard et le met au moment même où il demande enfin à JARVIS d'ouvrir complètement les volets, de laisser la lumière du jour illuminer la pièce. La chambre est dans un piteux état – vomi, souillure, linge sale, bouteilles en verre et en plastique, verres, traînent un peu partout sur le sol – aussi Tony ne s'y attarde pas. Pepper le suit et il a enfin l'air de remarquer sa présence. _Petit con._

« Qu'est-ce... tu fais là Pep ? » Tony grogne quelque chose dans le genre et elle répond qu'elle a besoin qu'il signe des papiers. Elle n'ajoute pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester loin de lui – qu'elle avait mal, qu'elle voulait qu'il aille mieux, qu'elle voulait que ce soit _elle_ qui le fasse aller mieux. De toute façon, dès qu'elle mentionne le mot « signer » il se détourne d'elle et sirote son poison personnel, affalé dans un des nombreux canapés.

_Ils ont eu leur première dispute sur ce canapé, se souvient-elle. Il criait qu'il la détestait et que tout était de sa faute, qu'elle était une sorcière parce qu'il l'aimait malgré tout et pourquoi, **pourquoi** est-ce qu'elle lui manquait quand elle était absente mais quand elle était là, il voulait l'étrangler ?_

_Elle lui avait craché au visage et ils avaient fini par baiser violemment (son meilleur tailleur y était resté_).

Elle s'installe à la table derrière le canapé. Elle fait face au dos de sa tête, le fixe sans gêne pendant qu'il finit l'Irish Coffee et entame avec enthousiasme le Whisky. Ou le Gin, elle ne sait pas trop – les alcools forts, ce n'est pas son truc et depuis qu'elle connaît Tony Stark, toutes les boissons alcoolisées la font vomir ou paniquer.

Elle avale une autre pilule.

En attendant qu'il se décide à se lever pour apposer sa signature – il craque toujours, parce qu'elle le prive de sexe sinon – elle prépare les dossiers pour le futur projet d'expansion de Stark Industry.

« Hey Pep. » Il lance la bouteille vide – une fameuse marque bien sûr, quelque chose comme Jack Daniel's ou George Dickel – derrière lui et elle éclate sur la table. Pepper sursaute, ne peut pas vraiment s'en empêcher. Elle cligne des yeux et retient les larmes. Le verre ne l'a pas atteint – elle est à l'autre bout de la table. Pourtant, c'est comme si les morceaux s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, son cœur et son crâne. Les échardes piquent et coupent et elle a envie de pleurer mais se retient, renifle un bon coup et répond. Oui Tony. _Quoi connard._

« On va bien hein. Dis-moi qu'on est bien. »

Elle ne comprend pas (le déni n'est pas qu'une rivière en Égypte) secoue la tête (il ne la voit pas, il a toujours le dos tourné). Elle regarde les éclats de verre étalés sur le sol et la table. Certains brillent. Elle calcule – quel jour sont-ils déjà ? - puis se dit qu'il a dû voir le docteur Banner et qu'ils ont dû discuter des relations de couple de Tony – parce que bien sûr, Anthony Stark ne peut parler d'autre chose que de lui-même.

Elle rit soudain, parce que finalement, c'est un peu drôle leur petite parodie de couple – on dirait un sitcom où les deux protagonistes essaient sans cesse de faire fonctionner leur romance, sans succès (sauf à la fin bien sûr, parce qu'il faut forcément un _Happy Ever After_). Ils tentent de construire un nid sur une banche déjà à moitié cassée et ne font qu'empirer les dégâts.

Alors bien sûr non. Bien sûr non, ils ne vont pas bien. En disant ça, elle se lève, pour chercher un grand verre d'eau. Les pilules qu'elle avale sont plus grosses, de la taille de son ongle peut-être, et elles sont rouges cette fois. Pas plus de deux par jour a dit son médecin – le médecin des Stark en fait, parce que ces derniers temps, Pepper n'a plus rien à elle, pas même son propre médecin ou ses vêtements ou son appart'.

(elle a considéré tout brûler, puis finalement s'est résignée à rester « la femme de ».)

A sa réponse, Tony ricane en débouchant une nouvelle bouteille – du Scotch cette fois.

« Bien sûr qu'on va pas bien selon toi. Tu réponds pas, jamais répondu même dans les crises. T'es qu'une salope de toute façon, à parader avec mon nom placardé un peu partout sur toi, à dépenser mon argent, à diriger _mon_ entreprise. Au final t'es qu'une moins que rien Pep, sans moins tu serais qu'une minable secrétaire – tu te serais faite virer depuis longtemps avec tes manières et... Et... » Il hoquette. Rit de nouveau et avale une longue gorgée à même la bouteille. « Qu'est-ce que j'peux dire de toute façon. Tu te crois intelligente et belle – mais franchement, t'as pas pris du poids ? Ha ! » Il agite le doigt en l'air, vaguement mais n'explique pas son exclamation triomphante.

Avec le degré d'alcool dans son sang, Pepper ne serait pas surprise qu'il ait simplement oublié qu'il était en train de parler – de l'insulter. Le comprimé a un goût de savon dans sa bouche. Dans le confort de la cuisine moderne, elle se laisse aller, juste un peu, et s'effondre contre l'évier, vomit la demi-douzaine de médicaments qui lui comprimait l'estomac en plus de son dégoût pour Tony, pour elle-même, pour cette spirale d'enfer dans laquelle elle est coincée depuis qu'elle a rencontré le multi-millionnaire.

Quand il n'y a plus que de la bile qui lui racle la gorge, elle se laisse glisser sur le carrelage froid et pleure, pleure. Les larmes sont amères dans sa bouche mais rince malgré tout son écœurement. Sa tête dodeline et cogne un placard.

« Pepper ! » Il s'est aventuré dans la cuisine, peut-être alarmé de ne pas la voir revenir – elle ne répond plus à ses insultes depuis qu'elle a compris que ce serait inutile puisqu'il ne s'en souvient même pas quand l'alcool n'intoxique plus son cerveau. Il s'agenouille et la prend dans ses bras, avec la maladresse de ceux qui ne savent pas comment donner leur affection trop débordante – ou simplement parce qu'il est tellement ivre qu'il ignore comment fonctionne ses bras.

Il lui caresse les cheveux, embrasse son front avec son haleine infecte, serre trop fort et ils finissent par tomber contre le sol. Ils rient presque, un petit rire hésitant comme à chacune de leur réconciliation, parce qu'après tout, les choses ne peuvent pas être si terribles s'ils peuvent encore en rire.

Ils s'aident à se relever mutuellement, se soutiennent l'un l'autre, toujours secoués d'un rire devenu presque hystérique – _connard_ – _sale pute_ – _va te faire foutre – je t'aime – moi aussi._ Il n'y a plus rien à faire, elle le sait. Il empeste le parfum de femme, un qu'elle n'a jamais porté et c'est marrant mais ça ne l'étonne même plus.

Elle le rejette et il se cogne contre le comptoir, grogne. Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle avant et quand elle sent la brûlure de la gifle et le sanglot qui lui serre la poitrine, elle hurle. Un long, déchirant et pénible cri qui lui arrache les tympans et fait que Tony recule et se bouche les oreilles.

« Okay, okay, pardon, pardon Pep, pardon, j'suis désolé, excuse-moi je voulais pas, où est-ce que t'as mal, dis-moi, parle-moi s'il te plaît – »

Elle s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle, la main sur sa joue trempée de larmes. Ce sont les médocs décide-t-elle, peut-être qu'elle en prend trop, oui peut-être. Mais c'est sa faute aussi, il est tellement embarrassant, tellement difficile à supporter. Il se met tout le temps en danger – _il tombe, il tombe du ciel, s'écrase comme un oiseau à qui on a coupé les ailes –_ et après lui reproche de n'avoir pas décroché pour qu'il lui dise ses adieux.

« Va te faire foutre Stark. » Elle siffle entre ses dents, c'est méchant, vicieux et inutile mais dieu que ça fait du _bien_ de le voir reculer comme si elle aussi l'avait giflé. Il est au bord des larmes lui aussi, sans doute un peu plus sobre maintenant et elle se dit – elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû partir depuis bien longtemps.

Il la prend dans ses bras et elle le laisse faire, ça fait longtemps tiens, songe-t-elle vaguement quand il embrasse son cou. Ils résolvent tout avec du sexe ces derniers temps. C'est peut-être signe que ça va pas entre eux, outre les bouteilles jetées à la tête, les hurlements et les insultes.

Il lui arrache son débardeur et elle déchire les boutons de sa chemise, colle sa bouche contre sa clavicule en espérant s'étouffer sur sa sueur. Il rit parce qu'il est un peu chatouilleux et mord son sein droit – elle grogne et le pousse parce que ça fait mal et qu'elle n'aime pas ça.

« Woops pardon, j'avais oublié que t'aimais pas ça toi... »

Elle se rhabille, sans un mot. A quoi bon de toute façon, il n'écouterait pas et elle n'a pas la tête à balancer des propos dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Ni d'une partie de jambes en l'air. Elle repart dans le salon d'un pas rageur et il s'excuse d'une voix geignarde. On dirait un enfant qui n'a pas eu ses bonbons – sauf que les bonbons c'est le sexe et qu'il a plus de quarante ans, qu'il devrait largement être devenu un adulte responsable depuis le temps qu'elle le connaît.

Va te faire foutre Stark, répète-t-elle dans son esprit. Elle retrace doucement le contour des feuilles de papiers à signer. Tony se plaint souvent de devoir utiliser un stylo – _le papier, c'est tellement ringard !_ - mais elle ne supporte pas de le faire signer virtuellement. C'est un peu idiot mais elle est presque sûre que leur première dispute était à ce sujet.

« Hey Pep, tu sais que je t'aime hein ? » Il se penche vers elle, l'haleine infecte et la barbe poisseuse. _Non Tony. Tu ne m'aimes pas moi, mais un idéal que je ne pourrai jamais espérer atteindre_. « C'est pas trop tard pour nous deux, c'est jamais trop tard. » Murmure-t-il, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même.

Elle a un petit hoquet de rire, une pale imitation de son hilarité passée.

Bien sûr que si il est trop tard espèce d'idiot. C'était trop tard quand t'as commencé à boire, quand tu t'es fait enlevé et que j'ai passé trois jours à l'hosto pour me faire nourrir à la petite cuillère tellement j'étais morte d'inquiétude. C'était trop tard quand j'ai commencé à prendre trop de pilules parce que t'enfilais cette maudite armure et que tu t'envolais loin de moi. Y a jamais vraiment eu de nous, juste un toi et moi et une béquille qui essaie de nous relier, un petit slash entre nos deux prénoms pour faire joli et un tiret un peu con qui me permet de diriger ton entreprise et toi d'en ramasser les bénéfices.

Pepper/Tony.

Stark-Potts.

Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi et toi de moi, ça c'est sans doute vrai, encore et encore, malgré nos défauts et nos malheurs. On se raccroche à cette idée parce qu'on serait perdu sans – pourquoi on est là Tony, pourquoi on couche encore ensemble dans un semblant de monogamie alors que tu vois des putes dès que je suis pas là et que j'ose plus parler à Happy de peur d'avoir envie de l'embrasser ?

C'est pour la presse people tout ça, pour donner l'illusion d'un couple uni alors que s'il y a bien un mot qui nous définit pas c'est « couple ». On est un duo de clowns qui fait un show et essaie de faire rire le monde et se casse la gueule pour ça.

Elle se dégage et pousse les dossiers vers Tony. Il soupire mais prend le stylo qu'elle lui tend et signe, _enfin_. Il dessine aussi un smiley sur la couverture du premier dossier et elle n'ose pas lui dire que c'était pour les actionnaires. Ils ne sont plus à ça près. De près, il a les yeux très marrons et elle sursaute – les yeux marrons ? Il n'avait pas les yeux bleus ?

Elle est fatiguée et ne sait même plus de quelle couleur les yeux de Tony sont. Il est fatigué et n'a sans doute même pas remarqué qu'elle commençait à avoir des rides de soucis.

Il lui rend ses affaires, son travail accompli et repart vers le bar et – et c'est la goutte d'eau dans l'océan. Elle gémit silencieusement, serre sa sacoche contre elle et – et – et.

« C'est fini Tony. »

Il stoppe net. Se retourne lentement, et elle a l'impression de l'abandonner, de laisser tomber un enfant. Mais elle n'est pas mère, même pas enceinte et elle n'a jamais signé pour ça. _Désolée, mais pas désolée._

« Que – quoi mais, attends, d'où ça sort ça ? » Il nie, avec véhémence, comme si sa hargne allait faire autre chose que de la conforter dans sa décision.

« Ça sort de la façon dont on se regarde, des insultes qu'on se balance à chaque fois qu'on se regarde. » Elle pointe son doigt vers les bouteilles vides. « De la quantité d'alcool que tu ingères, des tonnes de médocs que je me bouffe pour survivre juste quelques heures près de toi. » Il lui prend la main, elle le repousse. On dirait une danse à l'envers. « Je veux bien dire que c'est de ma faute, parce que j'ai ma part dans tout ça, mais le truc c'est, c'est qu'on est malsains. T'es un poison pour moi et je suis une drogue pour toi ou l'inverse je sais pas trop, mais ça peut pas continuer. »

« Pepper, s'il te plaît, je t'en pris, Pep, je t'aime, je peux pas – tu peux pas, on peut s'en sortir, je ferai des efforts je te promets, j'irai en cure, je – je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. »

Elle secoue la tête.

« Ce n'est pas que toi Tony. Je vais, je vais quitter la ville et. Et plus te revoir. Arrêter de travailler pour la société, chercher un autre boulot. Je veux pas de tes fringues de ton argent, je veux juste être heureuse. » Elle marque une pause. « Et que tu sois heureux et de toute évidence, tant que je suis là, ce sera pas le cas. Alors oui, vas en cure, fais des efforts, mais le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour toi. Moi je serai loin. »

Il pleure, se jette à ses pieds et elle a presque envie de céder et de le prendre dans ses bras. Se retient juste à temps.

« Pep, pitié, je t'en supplie. J'ai besoin de toi, je peux pas vivre sans toi – t'es tout ce qui me reste, Pepper _s'il te plaît_. »

Elle recule et il s'écroule face contre tapis, secoué de sanglots et frissonnant. Elle recule encore, tiraillée entre l'envie de s'enfuir loin, très loin et de se rapprocher pour le consoler. _Ne cède pas. Pas maintenant. Pas si près de la liberté._ Elle distingue quelques mots marmonnés – _t'as pas le droit de me faire ça – tu devrais avoir honte – Pep je t'en prie – pourquoi – me laisse pas._Elle essaie de rester de marbre, d'empêcher les larmes de couler un peu plus. De mouiller ses joues et de saler ses lèvres.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps ils restent comme ça, Tony recroquevillé par terre, elle debout devant lui à l'observer. Mais comme toute chose a une fin, il finit par se relever, les yeux secs et les lèvres pincées. Il a les yeux éteints (_elle se déteste_). Il inspire profondément et acquiesce une fois. Puis deux.

« Okay. Okay, d'accord. T'as le droit de – je peux pas te forcer à rester. » Il a l'air suppliant. « Mais – mais s'il te plaît est-ce que... Est-ce que tu peux pas rester comme PDG ? Au moins – au moins on peut rester amis non ? On l'était déjà avant, et okay, ça nous a bien bousillé je suis d'accord mais... S'il te plaît... »

Elle pourrait répondre oui, acquiescer. Je resterai ton amie bien sûr. Je serai là pour toi. De toute façon, tu le dis toi-même, tu as besoin de moi, tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi.

Elle dit non.

Le petit espoir qui restait dans les yeux de Tony s'éteint. Elle a envie de mourir d'un coup, parce qu'elle le faire souffrir un peu plus même alors qu'elle tente de leur redonner une possibilité de bonheur. Il émet une longue plainte aiguë puis s'excuse avec une voix brisée. Il est calme maintenant – ça lui fait un peu penser aux étapes du deuil, c'était quoi déjà ? Tristesse, colère, déni, marchandage, acceptation ou quelque chose comme ça.

Elle a mal à la tête.

Ils ont passé l'étape du déni ça c'est sûr puisqu'ils discutent. La colère aussi. Elle ne se souvient pas d'avoir été aussi calme avec Tony dans la même pièce depuis – depuis quand déjà ? La tristesse est plus ou moins partie, ne laissant qu'une vague mélancolie qui flotte dans l'air comme un épais brouillard qui les empêche de respirer correctement. Et elle vient de refuser le marchandage alors il ne reste plus à Tony que l'acceptation.

_Je m'en vais Tony. C'est fini._

Il hoche la tête, comme s'il l'avait entendue. Elle a une boule dans la gorge et un poids dans le ventre. Elle a de nouveau envie de vomir et tourne la tête pour échapper au regard (_brun, brun, depuis quand sont-ils bruns ? Depuis quand tu ne connais plus ton propre petit-ami – **ex petit-ami**_) qu'elle suppose accusateur. Mais une main saisit la sienne et elle veut se dégager parce que non, _non_, elle ne retombera pas dans le piège.

« C'est bon, Pepper. Je – je comprends tu sais. » Il hésite, se mord la lèvre. C'est la première fois qu'elle le voit aussi nerveux – ou c'est juste sa perception qui empire tout. « Juste euh. Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins m'envoyer un mail de temps en temps ? Me dire comment tu vas, comment ça se passe ? »

Elle secoue la tête violemment, non, elle peut pas, et il lâche sa main, recule les deux bras en l'air avec un air désolé. _Pardon, pardon Pepper._ Puis elle se calme, inspire et souffle que oui, si bien sûr, elle peut. Juste un petit mail de temps en temps.

Il dépose un baiser tout léger, tout doux sur sa joue puis la laisse partir. Elle avance à reculons, le fixe comme si c'était trop beau pour être vrai – elle est libre, c'est bon, ils sont libres.

Puis elle court.

Elle court jusqu'à l'ascenseur, appuie trois fois sur le bouton et quand les portes se referment, Tony a fermé la porte. Elle halète, et parfois, un hoquet la secoue. Elle ne sait pas trop si c'est à cause du bonheur ou de l'étrange désespoir qui l'envahit mais elle pleure toujours, et en voyant son visage dans le miroir, est prise d'un gloussement moqueur. Son maquillage a coulé, ses yeux sont aussi rouges que ses joues et une marque de rouge à lèvres s'étend sur son menton. Il y a une marque de dents dans son cou, là où il a mordu. JARVIS lui dit au revoir et ça a beau n'être qu'une machine inspirée par un majordome décédé, elle ne peut s'empêcher de répondre _tu vas me manquer JARVIS._

« Vous aussi, Mrs Potts, vous allez nous manquer. »

Elle sort et le vent soulève ses cheveux défaits. Il fait bon pour la saison, le soleil brille encore un peu mais commence à disparaître derrière les gratte-ciels. Elle marche jusqu'à sa voiture et les passants la regardent bizarrement. Certains la reconnaissent, chuchotent sur son passage. Un enfant la montre du doigt avec un air étonné et sa mère lui tape la main. Elle passe devant un fleuriste qui remet en place des bouquets de mariage et juste après, il y a la fameuse boutique pour mariées que sa mère adorait.

Elle ne regarde pas, évite de laisser ses yeux s'attarder sur les robes trop blanches qui lui rappelle une punition plutôt qu'une chance. Elle sent le parfum des roses blanches en passant, et elle se dit – _c'est donc ça le parfum de la liberté._

C'est le parfum des nouveaux départs.

* * *

_By: .com_

_To : . _

_Hey,_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien. J'ai appris par Happy que tu voyais un psy – ou une dizaine. C'est bien. Les journaux se lamentent sur le manque de scandale tu sais, fais attention ou tu pourrais perdre ta renommée de fouteur de merde._

_Je vais bien. Il m'a fallu deux heures pour trouver le courage de t'écrire ça – et honnêtement, j'hésite encore à l'envoyer._

_J'ai arrêté de voir Happy. Ça a pas duré longtemps, quelques semaines tout au plus. Il était génial mais, mais il me rappelait toi et moi, et j'avais l'impression de lui faire du mal. Alors on a décidé de tout arrêter. Je pense que j'étais plus d'accord que lui, mais il a pas objecté alors – je savais pas trop quoi faire. Prends soin de lui, il a beau faire son gros dur, c'est un nounours à l'intérieur._

_Il paraît que tu t'es mis une ceinture de chasteté. J'ai hâte de voir combien de temps ça va durer – ne m'en veux pas mais c'est moi qui ai lancé le pari avec Natasha et Clint._

_Ils sont adorables d'ailleurs. Ils passent me voir entre chaque mission et font attention à ce que le SHIELD ne m'emmerde pas pour t'atteindre. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il y a entre eux, mais ça a l'air platonique (pour tout t'avouer, Natasha m'a embrassée un soir, mais on était bourrées alors je sais pas si ça voulait dire quelques chose)._

_Te torture pas Tony. Je vais bien. J'ai fini ma dernière prescription il y a deux jours. Et ça va, je suis – je suis plutôt heureuse honnêtement. J'ai monté une petite libraire antique à New York. C'est minuscule mais ça marche bien. J'achète les livres avec mes économies et je les loue ou je les vends. Je pense étendre mon champ d'action à l'art aussi. Il y a une galerie pas loin, je pourrai peut-être avoir un contrat avec eux._

_Fais en sorte d'aller bien toi aussi. Arrête cette idée stupide d'abstinence. Le fait d'avoir beaucoup de relations sexuelles, ce n'était pas ça ton problème. C'était ta manière de traiter les gens avec qui tu les avais, et juste arrêter de coucher à droite et à gauche, ça ne va rien résoudre. Porte-toi bien._

_Peut-être qu'on pourra se revoir, si mon business marche et que tu te décides à ressortir de ton trou de souris. Je te connais Tony. Tu peux aller mieux. Pour moi, pour les Avengers qui comptent sur toi, pour Happy, pour JARVIS, pour ta société, pour tes fans et, surtout, **surtout**, pour toi._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Pepper._

* * *

Donc voilà. C'pas spécialement joyeux mais au moins ils vont mieux ! (faut croire que la St-Valentin me déprime plus que ce que je pensais XD)

Reviews ?

A peluche~ !


End file.
